Days of Love
by spiritgurl21
Summary: Diamond knows it can't be a coincidence that set off this wonderful chain of days. Diamond x White; CoincidentalShipping


**A/N Well, here's the one-shot I promised some people. It follows up my story, Over and Over, but you don't need to read that to understand this story, so no worries. **

**As far as I know, this is the first Diamond x White story on fanfiction, which means it does not have a name. I have decided to call it AccidentalShipping, but you may call it whatever you like. (I suck at coming up with shipping names)**

**Diamond is 23, White is around 22. That means that some characters will be a bit OOC; being grown up and all that.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: No, Pokemon doesn't belong to me. I wish it did, though.**

* * *

It was chance (maybe destiny) that they had met.

Even though it looked as if Diamond wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, he knew a rejection when he heard one. And even though Platina _did_ say that she just wasn't interested, Diamond saw the little movements toward Pearl in her eyes. She wasn't fooling anyone (not him, at least).

Obviously, it was never him she chose.

But that was the past, he told himself. The past.

It was this precise thought that caused him to not look where he was going, and create a collision with another, causing all the flour he was carrying to spill all over the pavement.

"Oh my Arecus! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Was that flour expensive? Gosh, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry!"

Accepting the hand with his now completely white one, he was helped up by this... girl, who seemed to have thought it was her fault. Diamond shook his head, chasing white clouds away with sweeps of his hand. "No, it was my fault; I wasn't thinking clearly..."

"No really, it's my fault. Ah, gosh, I'm becoming like Black..."

She continued to grumble on for quite some time while helping Diamond sweep some of the flour back up, giving him a chance to really look at the girl. She was pretty tall, with a skinny frame that Diamond had frequently seen on models and the like. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. Her hair was oak brown, tied up in a small ponytail with a few loose strands hanging down the side of her light-pale face. A hat that she had probably been wearing was tossed on the sidewalk, right next to her mini-skirt.

Her starling blue eyes was the feature that popped at him the most. They were kind of like Platina's eyes, except a much lighter shade and a perky sparkle to them, instead of the cloud of intelligence that usually layered the heiress'. Her voice reminded him of Pearl's; sharp and right-to-the-point, but with a bit of humor in them.

"I think that's all of it," she sighed, and turned to him once more. "Arecus, I'm really sorry about this. Was this important?"

"A-Ah, no!" Diamond replied quickly. "Not at all. I'll just run down to the mart and pick up another bag; it's not a big deal, really!"

"Well still... Oh, I know! How about I show you the HQ for the BW Agency?"

Diamond blinked. "B...W... Agency?"

The girl gasped. "Don't tell me you've never heard of it! There's even a base right here in Narcrene... That's it; now you _have_ to see it! But first..." she glanced at the red Xtransceiver on her wrist. "Maybe I'll treat you to lunch? It's the least I can do... Other than buying a new bag of flour."

"You really don't have to..."

She waved her hand in a dismissive way. "It's fine; really! I know this _great _restaurant that you _have_ to see..."

Diamond felt awkward, having a stranger buy him lunch and offer him a tour of whatever agency. Just because of a bag of flour (that he really hadn't needed; he had tons more at the shop).

Apparently, the girl noticed his awkwardness, and shook her head in bafflement. "Oh geez, I haven't even told you my name!" Clearing her throat, she met Diamond's eyes directly (he blushed the tiniest bit) and stuck out a hand. "Hello! My name is White, and I am the president of the BW Agency, nice to meet you!" she said in a very professional manner.

In Sinnoh, you usually didn't greet each other by stating what your business was, but...

"My name is Diamond, owner and chef of the Chat Cafe! Nice to meet you!"

He grasped White's hand and shook.

A smile tugged at both of their faces.

* * *

Day 1

This 'great restaurant' turned out to be a very _fancy_ and _expensive_ restaurant. Of course, it wasn't as fancy as some of the restaurants Platina had taken them to, but still, it wasn't somewhere you went to with someone you barely knew, and definitely not somewhere you went to with flour on your clothes and hair. Nonetheless, there they were, sitting at a table with white caked over themselves. Not the best attire, and the staff notified them of just that.

"Madam White, you know we are not allowed to have guests with... casual attire in our premises." The waiter tugged at his tie worriedly. White, however, waved it off.

"It's fine, it's fine! We're not bothered at all!" White said, clearly not getting what the waiter meant. Still twitching, the waiter left and brought back the food they ordered.

Diamond got the signs loud and clear. "You didn't have to do this... Really. At least, not somewhere like _this. _You could've at least given me time to prepare!"

"Really! It's my pleasure. I have too much money now that my agency's famous," the brunette said, dipping the spoon into the mashed potatoes and putting it into her mouth. "But, if you really want to help, you'll accept a tour of the agency. Everyone has to know about it! Maybe we'll even help sell your bread! We can work out the costs right now..."

Diamond quickly put up a hand. "No, no. I want to be a small business; not region-famous. Thank you for the offer though."

There was a period of silence as they enjoyed their food. Diamond had to admit; this omelet _was_ very tasty (well, he thought everything was tasty, but that's not the point) and perfect for satisfying his appetite.

He looked across the table toward the girl who was also savoring her meal, closing her eyes every once in awhile to really get the flavor. He had to admit, she was quite professional-looking, even with the white powder on her hair.

_Pretty too._

That last thought had come out of nowhere, and Diamond growled at it to stay in the dark, messed-up corners of his brain.

"So, do you want to see the agency after lunch?" White asked, jerking Diamond out of his thoughts.

"No, I really shouldn't; I should've been back at the bakery ages ago..." This, of course, was a plain-out lie, since today was a supply day and the bakery was closed for restocking. It was just that Diamond really didn't want to be a nuisance to the girl any farther, since she had already done so much for him already.

He'd never really felt like this before; worrying about being trouble to anyone, especially a girl. Platina always had enough money, and saw it as an insult if anyone said that she didn't have to do all this for them.

This place felt more special than the places Platina had taken him to, partially because he knew that it wasn't anything special to her, and never would be. She only saw it as a low-ranked thing in life. But to this girl, it _was_ something special, and it was for him. That fact alone was enough to say thanks.

White shook her head vigorously. "No no no! You said that you didn't know what our agency was about, right? My goal is to make everyone in the region know. That includes _you._" She said the last word with determination flaring in her marine eyes. "And," she added, "I can tell you're lying."

Diamond had always been a terrible liar.

* * *

Day 2

"So this is the dressing rooms. What do you think? Pretty impressive, huh?"

The BW Agency HQ was jam packed with people rushing about, all shouting or talking or whispering. Half of them were carrying something, the other was were writing things on a piece of paper. Some of those shouts reached Diamonds ear, like, 'We've got a bow shortage in room 12!' or 'Someone, get the phone!' and perhaps even a 'The PokeCookies manager is demanding a Pikachu be put in their next commercial!'.

Huh.

Diamond wasn't sure he had much of a seeing impression on the place than a hearing one. And it wasn't good. He was amazed by the contrast of noise compared to the entrance. By the fifth floor, the quiet chattering he had heard on the lower levels had risen dramatically into shouts and calls.

Though he can't say he really hated it, because the agency did have its interesting points as well. Well, it _sounded_ interesting by the way White said it. Diamond had never really had an interest in showbiz types of things. Or management.

White kept gibbering, however, completely ignoring Dia's disinterest. "A lot of the pokemon we use at the agency are specially trained. Most of them are top contest-bred pokemon from breeders in Sinnoh," White explained in her professional tone. "Half of the 10,000 pokemon that apply every year fail the first stage of the blood test, even. We're very strict on our policies."

Diamond did his best to hide his yawn, but failed immensely. White gasped. "I'm rambling again, aren't I? I'm so sorry! Here, we only have one more floor left..."

The trainer shook his head. "No, I'm fine; just tired, that's all..."

White brightened. "We also sell merchandise. Like our Slowpoke Coffee. Care to try some?"

She quickly produced a cup out of nowhere and offered it to the boy, who took a careful sip. His face turned three different shades of green, steam came out of his ears, and he died a bit inside. In short, it was horrible. Though it looked normal.

But, he had to admit, it had woke him up. White's eyes shined when he told her so.

"That's great! I made it myself!"

Though she (obviously) had missed the true meaning of his words, Diamond couldn't help but smile when her eyes started shining like that, for _him_, and he ignored it. White continued showing him around in an upbeat manner. And (maybe it was his imagination) she seemed a tiny bit more happier than she had been before.

"Black! Black, you in there?" White shouted, banging on the door with her fists. None of the other people seemed to notice, so it must've been a rather common act, Diamond thought. "Come on Black, open up!"

White fumed when there was still no reply. Then, as if she just remembered that Diamond was there, she said, "Black's my partner in business, I guess you could say. He stages the battles for the commercials we have. But mostly, he's a traveling battler. He's a bit annoying sometimes..."

"I'm what?" a voice called from behind them. White quickly spun around to meet gazes with another boy coming down the hallway.

Diamond could tell that the boy was very energetic by the way his arms were crossed, and the grin on his face. He had seen the same qualities on Pearl often, though there was something...more to this boy's. Like he was thinking about possibilities in his head. A munna was seated comfortably on top of his white hat, which was very similar to White's.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Really Black? _Again?_"

'Black' (ironic; his name was the exact opposite of White's) grinned. "I'm sorry; I had too many things to think about." Before Diamond could ask what they were talking about, Black turned his attention on him. "Who's this? I thought you didn't allow visitors?"

"You're still mad about that?" White asked in exasperation. "You two were_ flirting!_ This is a guest."

"Why is he here?"

"She's giving me a tour because I didn't know about the BW Agency," Diamond said, wanting in on the conversation. "It's an impressive place."

Black didn't reply. After a moment of awkward silence, the brown-eyed boy snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "I know you! You were on TV during the Legendary Outbreak incident!"

Diamond visibly tensed at the mention of the event, while White tipped her head in confusion. "The Legendary what?"

Black ignored both of their reactions and started to ramble about the battle in extreme detail. "Oh gosh, I saw you on TV! I heard that they were going to make a movie about it, too. The girl, what was her name, Platinum? She was all like- POW! And awesome! Gosh, I wish I could battle like that. But, hey, why were you attacking-"

"President White! We have an incoming call from the Hot Swampert Spa! Black is needed as well!"

White turned to Diamond, and gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry to cut the tour short, but I have to go. I'll show you the inside of my office later."

"Later?"

White nodded. "Here's my business card," she said, handing a little piece of paper to him, along with a notepad. "Quick, jot your number down."

Not understanding, Diamond complied. White gave him a big smile (he hoped she didn't notice his blush) and waved as she dashed away with Black at her heels. "Tell me all about the Legendary Outmass later! I'll call!"

* * *

Humming, Diamond cleaned, swept, and wiped the whole store before retreating to the haven of his small flat, right above the store. "Good job, Chahiko," he called to the Chatot, who answered by repeating 'Good job, good job Chahiko' to him in a content manner. Diamond smiled, remembering how Pearl used to love the little parrot. Pearl had come to the conclusion that Diamond should have his Chatot, to help him remind him of their adventures together. The little bird was now the mascot of the bakery, bringing in large crowds with its humor.

"Oh, wow. That looks _really_ good."

Diamond turned and saw Black peering at the display of cakes and poffins (for the pokemon only) in the freezer counter. "Are you still open?" he asked, pointing to a cake. "I'd like to buy one, if you don't mind."

Diamond shrugged and said, "Help yourself, actually. Just take one as long as it's not one of the big, fancy ones."

Black grinned. "If you say so!" and began to look at the rows of cakes a tiny bit greedily. "You don't mind if I eat it here, do you?"

"I don't mind."

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Chahiko repeated cheerfully, throwing in a few whistles for pure amusement. Diamond thought Black would stare and ask what the heck was wrong with him, but he just smiled at the bird's antics.

"That's cute," he said, taking out a pokeball-shaped cake out of the freezer and gently set it on a not-yet-cleaned table along with a plastic munchlax fork.

"What brings you here?" Diamond asked, settling down on the chair opposite to Black's. The boy didn't reply, since half of the whole cake was now in his mouth (it wasn't a small cake either).

After swallowing it all, Black slammed his hands on the table and declared, "This is the best cake I've ever eaten!"

Diamond's pale face was come over by a dark blush as he stuttered, "W-Well, not really. There's a lot of others better than me..."

"Are you kidding? Oh my Arecus, I gotta save some for prez. I can take this home, right?"

Diamond nodded in reply. "What's the real reason you came here, though? It couldn't be just to try out my cakes."

Black gulped down another piece of cake. "It could've been, though." After packing what remains there were of the cake, Black answered the question. "Yeah, you're right. I was just wondering, what's the _real_ reason you came to the agency?"

The other boy blinked his dark blue eyes. "Didn't White tell you? We clashed into each other on the streets, she bought me lunch and offered to take me on a tour of her building, since I didn't know what you guys did."

The younger waved it off. "Well, of course she told me _that_ version, but what's the real version?"

"That is the real version," Diamond said, frowning. "Why do you think it'd be any different."

Black leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Because prez isn't the person to just drop everything and take you on a tour and buy you lunch and all. She cares about the agency more than anything, but ignored all her appointments for _you_." After letting that fact sink in, he went on. "She's never given a tour of the building for anyone, ever. If people wanted to tour, she would just let one of the office workers do it."

"Your point is?"

"I think she likes-" But before he could finish his sentence, the xtransceiver chimed, 'Ten o'clock! Ten o'clock!' "Oh, damn," Black cursed and snatched the remains of the cake and vanished into the night with a hurried 'See ya!'

_'I think she likes...'_

For reasons unknown, those words floated around in his head in the span of the entire night.

* * *

"I hope you're doing okay."

Diamond perched one arm onto the windowsill lazily. "I'm fine, mom. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Still, just call when you need me, alright?" she fretted.

"Alright mom. Love you."

Just as he was about to put down the phone, her voice echoed through the receiver. "Honey, have you...gotten any calls from Pearl or Platina lately?"

The silence was just as good as an answer.

"Well... I know it was hard... I know you wanted to...propose..."

"It's...Okay, mom. Really. I don't blame Pearl-" his voice had started cracking, so he paused to cough (hopefully his mom thought it was a real cough) "For that. She doesn't want to marry; I get it. Really."

"Well, have a good time, dear."

The dial tone rang in his ears. Drips of water fell on the hard plastic.

* * *

Day 3

White stepped in, and gasped. Her eyes sparkled as she wandered around from angle to angle, mesmerized. "Wow! The coordination of the colors in here is...perfect! These tiles are spot-on too!" To emphasize her point, she clicked her heels on the floors and giggled. Then she turned to Diamond and said, "Thanks for inviting me."

"It wasn't a problem." Diamond ushered her to a chair and sat her down. "I owe you an explanation, remember? And a debt."

"Oh, what, the Legendary Breakdance thing? Sure, why not?" White shrugged. "I'm not really interested in that. I can't wait to try your cakes. I tried out the cake Black brought home; it was delicious. I bet, with a bit of advertising, we could make this place a huge hit! Of course, I'll have to discuss the payments..."

"Later. For now..." With a flourish, he presented a large batch of sweet rolls made to look like little bidoof faces, along with a glass of specialized mango-cherry cocktail. She dived right into the food, scarfing it down like she had starved for weeks. But she didn't fail to listen to Diamond's tale about the Legendary Breakout.

"Wow," she said. "That's... wow. I never would have guessed... you, a dexholder." White paused to finished off the stray crumbs she had missed with her finger. "Black doesn't mention the pokedex much... Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

He handed over the small object over, to which she took great interest. "You managed to calm Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga... You're a hero. Gosh, I should be honored; asking for your autograph or something."

Diamond shook his head. "You defeated N," he pointed out, silently thanking himself for reading the article about N a few days ago. "That's got to count for something."

A big blush came onto White face which she attempted to hide by gulping down a big swig of juice.

"I can't believe that you're friends with the current champion of the Elite Four!"

By the way she tumbled on her words a bit, Diamond could tell she was just trying to change the subject. He neglected this and replied, "Well... I didn't expect it, either. He, to me, was just a hot-headed guy who was good at reading pokemon."

White studied him, her eyes trailing over his body movements. "You're lying."

"What?"

"About him being a friend. He used to be your friend, but isn't anymore, right?"

White didn't push the matter further when Diamond stayed silent. "Well... thanks. Really. It was really great. I enjoyed talking with you, Diam-"

"Dia." The brunette stared. Diamond cleared his throat. "Just... call me Dia."

The president smiled. "Dia." She formed the words carefully, like trying out a new food. "Dia. I like that."

* * *

"Hey, Pearl?"

"Dia! How have you-"

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"I'm really sorry. Ignoring you, not replying to your messages... Sorry."

"I-It's not your fault. Mine, really."

Guilt. More than enough.

Too much.

"There's something going on, isn't there?"

"..."

"You love her, right? She's happy?"

"Diamond..."

They've grown up so much.

"Yeah. She is."

"Take care of her, will you?"

"Of course. Diamond...call, okay?"

"I will."

"Great."

"And, Pearl?"

"Hm?"

"Tell her... that I said hello, okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I will."

* * *

Day 4

They had been meeting each other for awhile now. Six months straight, almost every single day. But, no matter how often they met, they always greeted each other like they haven't seen the other in a long time. Black sometimes tagged along, just for sport.

But Black not as dense as some others, since he knew the exact times to leave them alone.

One day, Black decided to have a heart-to-heart chat with Diamond.

"You like her."

Dia, surprised, could think of nothing better to say than, "What?" Black is not so serious. The boy sighed, unhappy that the older boy isn't catching his drift.

"You. Like. Prez," he said, speaking like he was talking to a five-year-old. Diamond's response was on the same level as one.

"No I don't."

Black leaned in, coming almost face-to-face with him. "I didn't want to say this, but I heard that she was all you were talking about at that dexholder meeting."

Of course, this was just a guess on Black's part, but the deep hue that rose on Diamond's face was the only answer he needed. "Maybe you should, I don't know, start going somewhere with this?"

"What, get married?"

Black rolled his eyes and clapped. "Bravo. You caught on."

"Are you... serious?"

"She'll say yes; I guarantee it."

Diamond shook his head, and blinked. "You can't guarantee anything. Besides, I don't even have a ring." The fact wasn't entirely false, since he _didn't_ have a ring. At least, not one for her. The older boy sighed. "She deserves better. Why don't you go for her? You did save the world with her, known her longer than I have..."

Black smiled, finding the idea laughable. "What, me and prez? Nah, we're just friends. Good friends, granted, but just friends."

They departed, saying their farewells, a short while later, but the possibility refused to leave his mind.

* * *

Day 5

"Really? You'd be willing?"

Diamond nodded apprehensively. Chathiko ruffled his feathers and sang, "Ready! Ready! Willing!"

White laughed, the sound alone striking a chord in Dia's heart. "Well, the crew's almost ready, so this is perfect timing. The cafe will be busier than ever, I promise!"

"President! The camera is ready to go!" the director shouted from his position on the side.

"Okay buddy," Diamond whispered. "Do your thing."

The parrot flew off from his shoulder and to where two people were 'collapsed' from hunger. "Help has arrived!" it chirped, dropping two bags of fluffy pastries.

"Pretty good, you have to admit," the president whispered in the boy's ear. He didn't respond, still overlooking the acting.

"It's fantastic," he answered in a whisper, when the two actors were cheering in joy. Dia's heart swelled in pride.

"Come to the Chat Cafe today!"

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Good job, everyone. I think that was a success." Everyone began to pat each other on the back, congratulating the others for a good job well done.

Chathiko flew down to perch on his shoulder. "Good job," he praised, in which Chathiko responded with a happy whistle.

White crossed her hands and beamed. "Lunch break, everyone! Good job!" While everyone else departed, the brunette grabbed Diamond's hand. "Hey, do you want to get lunch?" Maybe it was just him, but he could have sworn he had seen a trace of a blush, which was weird. They had gone out for lunch, alone, plenty of times before. Dia shrugged it off and nodded.

* * *

"I was thinking..."

Diamond looked up from his ravenous eating.

"What if... we decided to take this a step farther?"

He almost, _almost_, spit out the food in his mouth.

_'Black,' _he thought darkly. _'Did he really feel the need to do that? He told me to, anyways. Maybe he thought I'd give up?' _

He knew fully well that Black would be right, had he made that assumption. The only way he could get out was to play dumb.

"What do you mean?"

White sighed. "You know what I mean. Get together. Like, date."

The blush that was flaring up on her face, full blast, reassured him that he wasn't alone, being nervous.

"Sure."

White nearly fell over.

"W-What? Sure?"

Diamond nodded. "Yes. Sure."

An awkward silence ensued, which slowly turned into a contest of who could make the weirdest faces at each other. Before long, they found themselves trembling with the racks of giggle coming from within them.

"So that's that," White said, trying to control her laughs. Diamond nodded, being the first one to regain composure.

The ring was still in his pocket.

* * *

Day 6

_"I want to show you something spectacular."_

He dragged her to the lakeside, holding a picnic basket in his free hand. White held on to her hat as tight as she could, afraid it would fly away. "Slow down!" she shouted, hints of laughter in her voice.

"If we slow down, we'll miss it!"

Diamond never ran. Well, hardly ever. He was a slow, calm person.

How much he'd changed.

The boy plopped both of them down on the soft, cool grass and laid down. "Come on," Dia urged. "It'll be here soon."

"I think you're out of your mind," White said, but complied. The sun was setting, slowly but surely. Then it faded out of sight completely.

It was dark. But, strangely, there was no sound at all. "What are we waiting for?" White asked.

"Shush," Diamond scolded.

Gradually, little lights began to appear from under the surface of the lake. The water sent out little ripples to make it seems as if the lights were moving. White was silent, captivated by the sight.

"What... is that?"

"Lanturn," Diamond whispered. "It's the only lake in the Unova region that has them, besides Driftveil. They do this every night."

A swoosh of breath escaped White, her lips forming a silent 'wow'. Sparks of electricity jumped up, making arcs of yellow bolts, as if it was jumping on the surface. It alone sent up glittering droplets of water that splashed, making more ripples.

The electricity began to gather at the edges of the lake, until the water was completely outlined in a yellowish light. It began to build up, more and more, until it all came together, making a big dome in the center of the lake.

White screamed in delight, but it was almost nonexistent under the sounds of lighting ripple through the water and air.

"Dia...this is...amazing!"

White threw her arms around him, making him blush bright red that could be clearly seen in the lights. She looked beautiful, her skin borders by a golden glow.

_Like an angel._

Without thinking, he gripped her tighter and turned her toward him. Their lips met.

White froze in shock, but soon accepted the kiss with grace, pushing deeper, if anything. Bliss ran up and down through Diamond's body, like he was in the electricity himself, and not just watching it.

They broke apart after what seemed like forever, and laughed until all the yellow and white faded.

_Not just from the lake, either._

* * *

Day, the finale

The celebration was at the lake.

She, wearing a shimmering white gown of pure magnificence, beamed at him.

He felt like the luckiest person in the world.

He gave her the ring that he had treasured for a three years, the one not really meant for her.

Until now.

She looked like an angel again, her body outlined by the goldish hue.

They met.

Though the claps and cheers were loud...

The call of love was even louder.

* * *

**A/N Well. The end. Happy ending, yay.**

**I don't like happy endings. *pouts* Just kidding.**

**_Anyways_, I have a little announcement. (for those who care)**

**You know 30 pairings? You know, the kind-of-rushed collection of stories I haven't updated since December or something close to that?**

**I'm updating it. And it'll be an AccidentalShipping story! Cheers! Expect it out sometime next week.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and remember, reviews are love!**


End file.
